universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaden Yuki
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Wrath of Neos (Elemental Hero NEOS) Judei summons Elemental Hero NEOS. Once summoned, NEOS can charge forward and forward a karate chop onto the opponents. This attack has the highest knockback attack, as it’s can send opponents flying in seconds with good damage mark. Side B - Berserker Crush (Winged Kuriboh) Judei summons Winged Kuriboh. Once summoned, Winged Kuriboh can deflect any attack onto Judei back to the targeted opponents, with the effort mark. If Winged Kuriboh can attack with anyone, it’s shield you, as no damage or effort is afford to you thank him. Up B - Skydive Scorcher (Elemental Hero Flame Wingman) Judei summons Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Once summoned, Flame Wingman lift Judei upward into the sky for 10 seconds. During the 10 seconds, you can fire Flame to any opponents using Flame Wingman’s Cannon, with can cause damage and possibly afterburn. Down B (Before Fused) - Neo-Spacian Contact Fusion Judei summons one of the Neo-Spacian as it’s fused with NEOS to replace his Neutral B. Under the six Neo-Spacian, it has some differences to the effort to the Neutral B and alters the Down B after fusing. The Contract Fusion can be canceled if suffer too much damage or get KO’ed. Elemental Nero Flare Neos (Flare Scarab) Fused with Flare Scarab, Flare Neos charge forward onto the opponents under a fire cloak, causing fire damage and the possible afterburn. Elemental Hero Grand Neos (Grand Mole) Fused with Grand Mole, Grand Neos can drill thought opponents rapidly while reject any traps nearby. Elemental Hero Air Neos (Air Hummingbird) Fused with Air Hummingbird, Air Neos charge forward onto the opponents, with the damage rate increased if you have high damage percent. Elemental Hero Aqua Neos (Aqua Dolphin) Fused with Aqua Dolphin, Aqua Neos send a beam forward as it’s bypass any projectile attack targeting you. Elemental Hero Glow Neos (Glow Moss) Fused with Glow Moss, Glow Moss launch a projectile onto the opponents, where it’s easily quick and long distance. Elemental Hero Dark Nero (Dark Panther) Fused with Dark Panther, Dark Nero can charge forward and claw any opponents forward as it negates any special effort to any fighters. Down B (After Fused) - Card Charger (Card Trooper) If you already use your fused attack, Judei will summon Card Trooper. Once summoned, you can charge Card Trooper for greater damage rate before launching it onto the opponents. Thou it’s risk since Card Trooper can be easily countered by attacking it. Final Smash - Neos Wiseman Judei summoned Elemental Hero NEOS as it’s fused with Yubei. Afterward, Neos Wiseman will launch three shockwaves onto the stage, will seriously cause heavy damage and knockdown to any opponents around the stage. Despite the damage percent you suffer during battle, Wiseman can heal you with the damage caused by the opponents before the Final Smash ended. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Konami Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Yu-Gi-Oh GX Category:Anime Category:4Kids Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Teenager Category:Dueler Category:Badass Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Protagonist Category:People who got Swag Category:Flawless Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate